shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimayor Guza/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Bimayor as a high ranking member of Doflamingo’s fold has a good bit of authority over them; he had commented on that his power seems to be over several individuals. Bimayor also has been given command of several subordinates, throughout the world. However as of now since he is now a member of the Anderson pirates, he is considered an officer among the crew and has command over those below him. He as the commander of their 12th division, Bimayor also has been given a division of his command and those divisions ranking above 12 he has commander over as well. Also as a broker in the criminal underground, Bimayor has connections to countless allies and resources. Bimayor had commented on that he could easily get his connections. Bimayor has shown to be a formable opponent; due his modifications he has great strength to the point that he was able to punch a hole in a thick wall. Bimayor also has good speed and agility, he easily was able to dodge and jump away from his opponents and attacks. In keeping with this, Bimayor when intoxicant seems to become very destructive and not aware of things around him. When becoming easily angered his moves seem to become that of sloppy and more edge than most of the times. Bimayor has a high intelligences, he was able to form plans after learning a few things about his opponents. Body Modifications Thanks to Doflamingo and his connections to the World Government, many years ago Bimayor had gone through several modifications and surgeries. Bimayor commented on that his brain was switched with a computer brain, his eyes also have been changed to a scope like item and his senses have increased greatly. Most of his body has been changed as well, thus allowing him to become a great combatant. Bimayor had shown to have several hidden weapons; most of this is energy beams in which he is able to fire out of his hands and mouth, similar to the Pacifista. However as stated by Mr. Silver to Levi is that Bimayor’s main weak spot is in his head because if his computer is destroyed himself will be mostly destroyed and left alone to die off. Weapons Bimayor’s main weapon has shown to be a purple silver pistol, in which he keeps in his jacket pocket. He also has a small den den mushi in which he can keep in touch with his allies and boss. Also the last weapon he holds is in his flask, from commented by Mr. Silver is that the liquid in the flask is almost like a steroid. It gives the user a temperate power increase; lastly he also has a set of pills with an unknown purpose. Attacks *'Madorashu' (マッド突進, Literally Meaning "Mad Rush") A torture technique in which Bimayor will slowly break the bones of his opponents, he will begin by breaking one of their legs. Then breaking an arm, then the fingers and wrists, by doing this he will slowly mock and humiliate his opponents this. Seeming to get a kick out of this, often he would add what he calls piano wire and warp around his opponents, to give it the classic gangsters’ style. Main this technique is a slow and painful one, but Bimayor enjoys it none the less. *'Shikyo Panchi' (死パンチ, Literally Meaning "Death Punch") After grabbing his opponent’s arm, Bimayor will deliver a strong punch into the abdomen of the opponent. Then letting go of the arm, his opponent will be sent flying across the field and landing into something hard, such as a rock, tree or a building. This technique was first seen used against ___, whenever Bimayor was ordered to fight him. *'Sayonara' (サヨナラ, Literally Meaning "Goodbye") The final move whenever Bimayor has finished off his opponents, they lay on the verge of death. He will pull out his silver pistol and then taking aim at his opponents, he will shoot them full of bullets. *'Makupawa' (最大電力, Literally Meaning "Max Power") After ingesting the pills he carries in his pocket and drinking them with the liquid in his flask, it would cause a great reaction. Bimayor’s upper body muscle will grow out to immense sizes and thus increasing his strength and endurance tenfold. His ace in the hole, this form has shown to be able to withstand even the likes of a giant. However the drawback to this form is much like the energy steroids, after extreme use Bimayor’s body becomes weaker and then he must rest. Haki Bimayor has been stated that he is capable of using haki, but it is still unclear as to how masterful he is. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages